Exorcist theater
by The-Allenfangirl
Summary: The Black Order needs money, and to get it they have taken some serious measures: they order the exorcists to organize a theatrical performance. This can't possibly go well... Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and all it's characters belong to Hoshino Katsura
1. What, we have to do a performance!

Allen: 'A performance? I'm good in that. I've been a clown before.'

Lavi: 'Uhm... Allen... I don't think it's that kind of a performance.'

Allen: *confused* 'Then what is it?'

Lavi: 'Like in acting like you're a different person before a big public. Like Romeo and Julliet.'

Allen: 'Oh, I don't know about that. I've never done that before. Wait, Romeo and Julliet, you mean like kissing a girl?!' *blushes*

Lavi: *teasing* 'Ohhh, Allen, are you interested?'

Kanda: 'Shut up you two! How can anyone read this if you keep chatting about useless stuff?'

Allen: *dark aura*

Me: 'Stop that, Allen, he's right. Give the people a chance to read this.'

* * *

**Wait, what, we have to do a performance?!**

"Is every exorcist here already?" Komui asked while letting his eyes rest on every face separately. Without waiting for the answer he already continued. "You're all here because I have an important task for you."

"For all of us?" Lavi asked surprised.

Komui nodded. "Yes, all of you. You see, the order has a little bit of a money problem so we thought of the solution."

Allen felt himself getting sick already. Money problems? That didn't predict anything good. Unintentionally he shot a glance at his master. It didn't have anything to do with him, did it?

Komui waited a moment to be sure he had everybody's attention before declaring: "The order is going to organize a theatrical play which is going to be played by the exorcists."

First a deep silence fell, then Allen and Lavi responded with a shocked "EEEEHHH?!", while Kanda used his usual "tssskk" to express displeasure.

"That's not our work," Cross declared while he put his feet on Komui's desk. "No way I'm going to do it."

Allen narrowed his eyes. Like he would if it was. He knew his master was probably the most lazy exorcist of them all.

"You have to," Komui answered. Suddenly he smiled satisfactory. "We already expected you to refuse, so we decided you won't get any wine anymore until you've did well in the play."

Allen could see his master was getting uneasy now.

"No women either, even not a general," Komui added.

Cross froze on the couch, the cigarette that he had been smoking fell out of his mouth. He clearly hadn't expected this.

"More complaints?" Komui asked while looking into everyone's eyes again. Of course nobody dared to say anything. They were afraid of the same treatment as the general had received. "No? Great! Then you'd better go to work already. You have one week and you still have to decide the play and roles too."

"But, Komui, how can we organize a good play in such a short time!" Lavi asked, nearly panicking. "I've never heard of anyone ever getting so little time to achieve something like this."

"You can do it," Komui responded. "We count on you."

"Come on, nii-san, you know it's impossible," Lenalee tried to persuade him, but it was useless.

Komui suddenly got a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Lenalee, I didn't have anything to say in this. I really tried to give you more time."

All of them sighed. If Lenalee couldn't change it, then nobody could. Then the exorcists left the room one by one.

They all gathered in the dining hall, which was the easiest place to contain so many people without feeling cramped. Allen had made good use of this opportunity to get something to eat before he didn't get the chance anymore when they went to practice.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Miranda asked anxiously. "Will we be able to finish this in time?"

Most of them were wondering the same and it stayed silent for a long time.

"Well, we at least need a script. We can't divide roles before we got one," Marie pointed out.

Lenalee was the one who responded: "We should do something original, otherwise people will get bored too easily."

"And it might help to keep them from noticing our lack of skills!" Lavi called happily. "That's a good idea, I can do something about that! I've read some plays. I probably can make one based on those."

"You whan?" Allen asked with his mouth full of meat.

"Sure, just leave it to me! Let's meet here again in three hours. I should be done at that time." He stood up. "I'll make sure to make an original script."

* * *

Three hours later everyone was back at the table. Even Cross had come in time. He should be really motivated after Komui's statement.

Allen looked around the table to all the familiar faces. There really were a lot of the exorcist at the order at the moment. There were Lenalee and Lavi, but also the two generals Cross and Tiedoll and Kanda, Marie, Miranda and Krory were also present. It was a group of nearly all the exorcists there were at the moment.

Lavi dropped a bunch of papers on the table before sitting down. "Here it is. I can assure you that it is original. Now we only need to divide the roles."

"Let's draw lots," Lenalee suggested. "It could keep us from arguing and it's fast."

Lavi nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll write the roles on a piece of paper, then everyone can pick one randomly."

And so they drew lots to divide the roles.

Allen looked at his lot. "I'm the knight, that's not bad at all."

He looked at the others. Kanda was the first to catch attention. He didn't seem happy with his role at all. Not that he was ever happy, but he seemed even grumpier than usual and he sent a death glare to the piece of paper in his hand.

So Allen crept closer to shoot a glance at it. He froze on the spot when he could read what was written there. "No way…" Then he chuckled. "Your role really suits you, Kanda, at least you have suitable hair for it already."

Kanda turned around with thundering eyes. "Shut up, moyashi, or do you want to die?"

"Now, now, Kanda, those words don't really suit a princes." Allen continued with a trembling voice of anger.

Lavi turned around too after hearing the turmoil. "Oh come on, not again. Stop fighting you two, we don't have time for this."

Kanda ignored it. "Well, let's see how strong the knight is then," Kanda responded while drawing his sword. "I'll cut you to pieces."

Allen wanted to snap something back when Lenalee stepped in between. "Enough," she ordered. "Lavi is right, we don't have time for this. We have to begin practising. Come, we'll do it in the training room."

"O.. okay," Allen answered.

Kanda didn't say anything at all.

"Come, everyone, let's move." Lavi announced. "The earlier we start, the better it is."


	2. The rehearsals already go very well

Allen: 'Well, Lavi, you're script really is very... original...'

Lavi: 'Why are you saying that like it is a bad thing? You're not still mad for being paired up with Kanda as princess and knight are you?'

Allen: '...'

Lavi: *sigh* 'I knew it. Come on, Allen. It's acting, you're a different person on stage. Just imagine being in love with Kanda, that will help. I won't let you two ruin the play because of your hard feelings to each other.'

Allen: *dark aura* 'That makes me want to kill him even more.'

Lavi: *sigh* 'I wish they would get along better sometimes.'

* * *

"Let's begin with the first scene of the princes and the knight," Lavi ordered. "Kanda climb on that platform, we'll make the decor later, so we'll have to use that as the tower for now."

Kanda did as he was told.

"Allen, Kanda, here's the script, try to put some feeling in it. Don't forget, you're names are Kandelia and Kimro now."

Allen sighed and took place in front of the platform. He looked up at the newly named princes. At first he had thought that being the knight would be fun, but that was when he was still imagining a real princes, not stupid Kanda whose hair was the only thing that could be compared to one. "Well, Kanda, just begin already. Let's get this over with as soon as possible."

In spite of the annoying "Tssk" that was thrown back at him the blue haired exorcist began reading the script. However, it didn't sound good at all. Instead of sobbing and whining he just said his sentences with a monotone voice. Talking about how lonely he was because his evil father had locked him up in that tower without anything except food and water. He ended with a unmotivated: "Oh, if someone could just save me from this place." (which actually needed an exclamation mark, but Kanda didn't sound even a bit like that)

Allen was determined to do it better (which wasn't hard at all). He would make sure to sound like a real knight, ready to safe this princes. "Oh, Kandelia!" It came out less good than he had hoped and with the next sentences he concluded that, although he was better than Kanda, he couldn't act good at all. "I, Kimro, will save you from that bad place. Now, open your window so I can use my pet feniks, wait what?" Allen looked up at Lavi. "A pet feniks?"

The young Bookman sighed. "Yes, Allen, a pet feniks. I was told to make something original, so I did. Now stop moaning and go on."

"O… Okay…" Allen answered confused before continuing his script. "Now open your window so I can use my pet feniks to get you out of there!"

He looked up to the locked up princes, who had to, according to the script, open de window now. Kanda didn't make a move at all. He just kept staring at the paper in his hands.

"Kanda," Allen whispered sharply, "open de window."

"There's none, so just hurry up with your lines."

"But, Kanda, you could at least act like there is one!" Allen felt himself growing angry again, but Lavi seemed to notice too.

"Allen, just ignore that, go on."

"Fine," he growled annoyed. "I'll try my best to go on with the play, unlike a certain person."

"Tssk"

"Allen, stop that, just go on. Use the sentences of the knight, not your own." Lavi sounded like he was getting irritated too.

"Thank you, my beautiful princes," Allen said, although he sounded more like he tried to suppress the urge to kill her instead of being grateful. "Feniks, come here and lift me up to her window!" He stayed silent for a while. "Feniks?"

Lavi expressed a bad imitation of a bird screeching.

"Oh no!" Allen called while looking in the distance as if he could see something the others couldn't. "My poor feniks is fighting for his life against demons. I have to save him! But I can't let this poor princes stay here either, she might be attacked as well."

"Oh my brave knight," Kanda responded emotionless, "I have a solution. You look trustworthy and strong. If you promise that you'll catch me I'll let myself fall in your arms."

Not only Allen looked at the text in dismay.

"Do I have to catch Kanda?!"

"You think I'll let myself fall in the arms of that moyashi!"

"Allen.. uh, Kimro desu!"

"Stop that you two! It's not that bad. Just jump, Kanda, and trust on Allen. See it as a fight, then you have to trust eachother too." Lavi started tapping his foot when both of the players looked at each other in dismay for minutes. "Come on, hurry up. If you don't work with me I'll tell Komui. Who knows what he has thought up for you for when you don't do this. Maybe he'll take away all your food, Allen, and no soba anymore for you Kanda."

They both went pale, then looked at each other with even deeper hatred (if that's even possible).

Suddenly Kanda jumped. Allen was so surprised that he nearly panicked. He stretched his hands to catch the taller man, but instead Kanda landed with his feet on the poor knight's head.

Allen was knocked out immediately, not remembering anything until the moment he woke up with a severe headache half an hour later. Lavi had already scolded Kanda by that time for aiming at that point on purpose and had changed the script, knowing that a lot of more trouble would come if he continued the play like this.

* * *

Another half an hour later, when Allen could finally stand again without feeling sick, they were on their places again, acting like before. This time they followed the new script Lavi had created while Allen had been unconscious.

"Oh my brave knight," Kanda said, "I have a solution. You look courageous and strong. I'll unbind my clothes to a thin and long string. You can use that to climb all the way up here and get me down."

No string was being thrown.

Allen waited for a few moments until he was sure Kanda wouldn't throw anything. Then he said, staying in his role: "Princes Kandelia, please hurry up and throw the string, my feniks is fighting and might die the moment we speak."

Kanda seemed to understand the hint as he looked up from his paper to send a glare. "I have no string here. So hurry up, stupid moyashi, just climb yourself."

"Alle… Kimro desu, you dumb princes. Now remember it for once! And throw something, it doesn't matter what. I can't get you down of that thing without it."

"Shut up and climb or I'll come down to cut you in pieces." He drew Mugen slowly.

"Since when do princesses have swords? I don't see anything in this script about one. Oh right, I forgot you're too dumb to read!"

Kanda jumped down, ready to swing his sword when Lenalee finally showed up and grasped his hand. "I'm gone for only a two hours to make copies of the script to hand them out and to help the other's to get in their role already and what do I find when I come back? You two fighting instead of practising. Stop this now. We have one week to make sure we can do the whole play, so stop this nonsense and help us to make it a success."

Allen faced the floor in embarrassment. "You're right. I'm sorry, Lenalee. I won't do it again."

"Let's just change the roles," Lavi suggested. "This doesn't work. Besides I realised that there are two exorcists that could better work backstage."

Lenalee finally let go of Kanda's hand. "That's a good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, firstly, we'll let Miranda and Tiedoll work backstage. Miranda can stay there in case something might happen so she can keep the stage in one piece with her Time Record. Tiedoll can make the decor. Furthermore I want you to be the princes to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. The rest will be decided by lots again."

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. Let's call the other's to tell them."

* * *

With a deep sigh Allen left the stage. He had just finished his role during the practice. He was exhausted. His new role didn't suit him at all. Lavi kept telling him to be more motivated. To put more feeling in it, but Allen just couldn't get the hang of it. Now he was finally done and sat down on a chair next to Lavi's.

He couldn't concentrate on the rest of the play anymore and was just beginning to fall asleep when Lavi woke him up with a dissatisfied call. "Come on you two! That didn't look serious at all. You can't fool people that easily. This could be the most important scene of the whole play, you have to do it well."

Allen opened his eyes and saw Lenalee and Kanda, who was named the new knight, standing there. Lenalee was blushing. "But Lavi…"

"It's not that hard," the red haired exorcist continued. "Just kiss."

Allen felt himself getting red in the face. What, was there a kiss scene?! Suddenly he was so relieved he could scream of happiness. It would have been really really bad if he had had to do that with Kanda. But then he remembered Lenalee standing there. Would she have to kiss Kanda?! Somehow that thought was really disturbing to him.

"But, Lavi, I don't think I can just kiss Kanda like that," Lenalee sputtered.

Kanda stayed silent, but the disagreement was obviously written on his face when he shot a glare at the one who was ordering them.

"Come on, guys," Lavi sighed, "it's not that hard. It's what you make of it. Just think about something that makes it easier for you, like happy things, kissing someone you really love or kissing a wall if that makes you feel better."

They still didn't move.

"Maybe you should show them," Allen teased. "Then they'll understand."

Lavi got a thinking expression. "Yeah," he said slowly, "maybe I should. It could show them it isn't such a big deal at all." His eyes looked around the room, sliding over the duo on the stage, Cross sleeping backstage (he had lost his motivation after a day already) and then stuck on Allen.

Somehow it send Allen a chill down his spine that warned him just in time. When Lavi grabbed him he activated Crown Clown and slipped the sharp nails just in between their lips.

Lavi stopped and looked at the claws in surprise.

"Go away immediately or I'll cut you to pieces," Allen said with a hoarse voice. What was Lavi thinking?! He might think it was nothing, but that didn't mean Allen agreed with it as well!

The young Bookman jumped back in horror. "Allen, I was just trying to show them it is nothing, I just explained…"

"I don't care. Don't ever try that again." Allen glared at the friend who seemed to have gone crazy.

From the stage two surprised pairs of eyes followed the spectacle.

Lavi went pale then laughed uncomfortably. "Fine, Allen, I won't do it again." Then he sighed in desperation. "This is impossible. How can we ever finish a play like this." He looked at the princes and knight. "Maybe we should change the knight to someone who cán play this scene. Like General Cross."

He jumped up in terror when a flame appeared next to him.

"No," Allen ordered surrounded by fire. "I won't allow it. I won't…" Kanda with Lenalee was one thing, but his master…

"Okay, okay," Lavi stammered when the white haired exorcist raised his claws again. "It's fine Allen, I won't, I won't!"

Lenalee seemed relieved. Cross however didn't even hear it, he just slept through all of it.


	3. Should've known this would be a disaster

Allen: 'I'm pretty nervous, this is really different from being a clown...'

Lavi: 'That's normal, Allen, everybody would be nervous in times like this.'

Allen: 'Maybe it is, but I guess our lack of experience is what worries me the most...'

*mutual sigh*

Lavi: 'Me too, Allen, me too...'

* * *

The rest of the days went by quickly. They had far too little time and nobody seemed to be in his role at all, but at least they could play it now without big problems or the use of the script. There were some scenes however, like the kiss scene, which they hadn't really practiced, because Lavi understood that it was hard enough already to do it once, let alone to do it ten times at practice. He said he counted on them to do it well on the real performance though.

Now the time had come and Allen was waiting backstage for the beginning of the play. To restrain his nerves he had taken a big ball and was doing balance-exercises on it, although they were far too easy for him. He had rather eaten something while waiting, but Lavi had forbidden any food backstage to make sure their clothes would be kept clean.

Kanda seemed nervous too, because he had been meditating on the side for minutes already, frozen in his sitting position. Lenalee had taken place next to him, although she couldn't hide her anxiety as good as the knight.

The rest of the exorcists all had their own ways to deal with it too, except Cross who was just smoking a cigarette. He was the only one who looked like it didn't bother him at all.

During practice Miranda had proved a disaster backstage. She kept tripping over cords, clothes and her own feet, falling hard enough to be heard even at the furthest side of the public. Thus she was forbidden to walk at all. She had taken place on the side where she could see the stage and had to stay there the whole performance long. Hopefully she wasn't needed, but you never knew if something would damage the stage, especially not with so many exorcists. At least Allen had patrolled the doors to make sure no akuma could come in unexpected, so there was a high chance that they didn't have to fight.

Finally the music started playing and the curtains were raised, revealing Kanda and Lenalee, dressed up as knight and princes. Kanda was still as emotionless as ever, but it stood out less now that he wasn't the sad princes anymore. The catching scene had been put in again, but Kanda caught Lenalee very well, moving on to the new scene.

The princes and the knight went to save the feniks. Kanda had to fight off all the monsters. Now it was Allen's time to appear.

He sighed just before he entered the stage. He made sure the horns on his head were still well-positioned and then walked to Kanda when a stream of smoke was blown behind the knight and princes.

When the smoke had cleared the public spotted Allen, who was standing there as the villain. He had a large red cape and devil horns and tail. He laughed, but it didn't sound evil at all.

Kanda turned around. "Who are you?"

Allen smiled uncomfortably, suddenly aware of hundreds of eyes fixed on him. "I am demon Alsant and I'm the one who sent those monsters."

Kanda raised his sword against the demon. "You filthy..."

But Allen interrupted him. "I'll steal your princes." The sentence came out unmotivated and insecure instead of evil and determined.

The smoke streamed on stage again and during that turmoil, Allen walked to Lenalee and pulled her off stage with him.

When sight returned Kanda was standing there alone, looking around for his princes.

"If you want her back," Allen whispered in a microphone, "then come and get her, if you dare too." He had to produce an evil laugh again, but it again sounded ridiculously insecure.

When that was finally all over Allen sighed in desperation. "I sounded so weird. I'm really bad at this role."

Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, come on, Allen, you did very well for so little time of practice. Don't let it get to you."

The play went on, following the knight on his journey to safe his lost princes. Krory was a villager that was saved by him and Marie was an evil wizard who had to be defeated. At least Allen wasn't the only one having trouble with the role of the villain, as Marie didn't play it good as well.

Minutes passed until Kanda reached the demon's castle and Allen and Lenalee had to join him again. Lenalee was tied up, hanging from the ceiling and Allen stood under her, pretending to be surprised the knight made it all the way there.

"You did better than expected, Kimro," he told his enemy. "You have passed all the monsters and the evil wizard, you must be really strong. Now I want to see how strong you really are." He took out a wooden sword and pointed it at Kanda. "Let's have a duel."

Kanda unsheathed his sword too, but to Allen's terror it was Mugen. "Wait, Kanda," he whispered so softly that maybe only Marie could hear it, "You don't intent to really use Mugen, do you?"

Kanda ignored him and moved into a fighting position. "That's a good idea, Alsant. I'll defeat you and get back my princes."

"Kanda," Allen hissed frightened. He felt the hand holding his weak wooden sword beginning tremble. "Use the wooden sword that was given to you."

Mugen flashed through the air and Allen screeched. He held his sword in front of him as a reflex. When he opened the eyes he had squeezed shut he saw half of his sword fall on the ground, cut off from the rest.

Kanda didn't seem to bother at all. He just attacked again and Allen could avoid it just in time to safe his head. Then he ran away from the sword, not caring about his script at all. The knight followed him around the whole stage to Lavi's terror, who had thought he had finally solved all the problems between those two.

"Come here you cowardly, moyashi!"

"All... Alsant desu!" Allen panted.

Reever, who was in charge of the special effects, saw the problem and hurried to Cross. "You have to solve this, your part is next!"

"EEHHH?" Cross said indignant. "Why should I solve the problems of that stupid apprentice of mine?"

Lenalee had heard the conversation as well and turned her head to them. "Please, General!" she whispered so softly the public wouldn't be able to hear.

Cross looked at her and sighed. "Fine."

So while the knight was still chasing the demon suddenly a lot of smoke appeared and there stood Cross. He had horns twice as large and looked like a far better villain than his apprentice.

"Here I am, the demon king!"

Kanda stopped to look around and Allen used that moment to escape backstage out of reach of the sword.

Cross laughed evilly. "You might have been able to defeat my subordinate, but you can't defeat me!"

Kanda walked up to him, raising his sword. "I'll do everything for my princes, even fighting a demon king."

The script demanded them to fight for a few minutes before the knight would win, but Cross seemed to have forgotten that. While they fought Kanda was beginning to lose. In the end Cross pushed him on the ground and put his foot on the knight. "See, I told you nobody could win from me!" He laughed again. "Now Í will take the princes and marry her."

Allen felt his heart sink when he saw what was going on on-stage. His master didn't remember anything of the script and thus was doing what pleased him the most. He should have known the general would never take the effort to learn his text in spite of Komui's threat.

Kanda looked up at his opponent with an annoyed glare.

Suddenly the whole ceiling came down. The roof of the stage fell right on Cross, burying him under the pieces. Dust covered the stage and the public screamed.

When the air cleared a little Allen could see Timcanpy flying to him from the ceiling. "Timu, you just didn't..." He didn't finish his sentence. His golem had tried to save the performance, but this didn't seem better at all!

Then he heard Miranda activate her innocence and suddenly the stage was built up again to it's original state. Cross and Kanda were lying motionless on the ground, knocked out from the collapse. Lenalee had pulled herself free and stood safe and sound on the side of the stage.

Quickly the two fallen exorcists were pulled backstage by members of the science department.

"And so, the demon king was defeated and the princes was free again," Reever announced in an attempt to save the play. "Now she's afraid her knight has died as well and she searches for his potential dead body."

Lenalee played along and acted as if she was searching someone, calling his name with a voice trembling of desperation.

Suddenly Reever grabbed Allen's arm. "Allen, we need a knight, you're the only one who can do it. Quick, take Kanda's place."

"Heh?"

He didn't even get to answer. Reever quickly covered him in the cape of the knight and pushed a sword in his hand then pushed him on-stage.

"Act like you've made it out barely alive and that you're really happy to see the princes is still alive," the leader of the science department whispered.

Allen looked around in shock, not knowing what to do, when Lenalee walked up to him and hugged him. "Oh my knight, I'm so glad you're still alive!"

He could see the public was full of confused faces because the role was taken over by someone else.

"Ehh, yes, I'm really glad too. I'm really happy to see you standing here untied and living."

"Oh my knight," Lenalee said emotionally. "How can I ever repay you. I know it! I'll give you one kiss."

Allen felt himself blush. He had forgotten he had come in at exactly the time of the kiss scene. Was he going to get a kiss from Lenalee?

But just when Lenalee leaned over to press her lips on his the door went open en Bak saw what was happening. He ran right up to the stage and pulled Lenalee away. "No, Lenalee, you shouldn't kiss him, he's not worth it!"

Allen looked at the Chinese branch leader with a confused expression.

"Uhh, Bak, we're doing a play here," Reever whispered.

But it was obviously too much for the brother who had been eating himself away backstage while so many man were around his little sister and because he knew the kiss scene would come eventually. Komui pushed a button and all of a sudden Allen felt the ground disappear below his feet.

He and Bak splashed into water, while Lenalee was pulled to safety by a robot arm.

Coughing Allen broke through the surface to get some air. Bak next to him did the same when the floor suddenly closed again above them.

"Wait!" Allen screamed desperately because the stage was pushing him under water again.

Suddenly the floor moved away again, but then the roof began to crumble and eventually it collapsed again. He could here Miranda activating her time record again and the floor moved in on them again.

Suddenly Allen understood. As long as Miranda kept her time record activated, the stage would go back to it's original state, without the hole in the floor, but when she deactivated it, the ceiling would come down again.

Miranda backstage was all stressed and kept activating and deactivating her innocence.

Allen and Bak were trying to breath in between the activations, but the exorcist gulped in a lot of water instead. Calling for help he tried to convince someone to get him out.

It took some time, but finally Lenalee had wrestled herself free from the robot arm and saved both of the drowning men. Then she turned to her brother who was whining about her being kissed by others.

"Nii-san, you made everything even worse. How could you?"

"But Lenalee..." the chief whined.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't you dare to do something like that again." Then she looked at the wet Allen. "Come, let's finish this play. We can skip the kiss scene, let's just pretend we're getting married without giving each other a kiss." She shot a glance at her brother at those words and Allen understood that she tried to prevent something likewise to happen.

Reever took the role of narrator again. "The princes didn't listen to the other man and stayed loyal to the knight. And thus they got married and got a lot of children together."

Allen and Lenalee bowed in front of the public. Then every other actor and backstage helper, except for Cross and Kanda, joined them and they bowed.

No applause was given. The public stayed awkwardly quiet. Allen looked at them with an uneasy feeling. They really did mess up.

* * *

Allen: 'Wait, you're not ending it like this, are you?!'

Me: 'That's for you to hope and for me to know... Just read the next and last chapter to find out'

Allen: 'EEEEHH?! You can't just let us wait like that!'

Me: 'Oh, I can. But you know, Allen, just because it's you I will tell you. But keep it a secret, okay?'

Allen: *nods*

Me: *Whispers something in Allen's ear*


	4. An unexpected ending

Me: 'I'm really sorry for the unoriginal ending... I'm bad at making an end to stories, as I leave them unfinished most of the times XD But I won't do that to the fanfics I put online, I promise!'

Allen: 'Well, I kind of liked the ending, except for the part that I...'

Me: 'SSHHH, Allen, you can't spoil it, the people have to read it themselves and of course you like it. It's not like I would end something bad for you, I like you too much for that.'

Lavi: 'Then why does Allen get hurt all the time? Don't you like him too much for that either?'

Me: *gets pale* 'That's just... That's something intirely different!'

Allen: *gets pale too* 'What, you don't regret letting me get hurt?'

Me: 'No, wait, Allen, that's not what I meant! Let me explain...'

Lavi: *grins* 'As she seems to be too busy to say this I will: have fun reading the last chapter.'

* * *

But suddenly a hesitant sound of clapping hands rose up from the chairs. Others followed. Then the whole room was filled with excited applause. They probably didn't understand anything of the play, but it was funny and original and thus they did appreciate it.

They bowed again, then left the stage. The clapping continued for a few seconds, then the people got up from their seats and began leaving the room.

Allen dropped on the ground the moment he was out of sight for the public. He was exhausted. This was probably the most chaotic play ever performed. Just when he shivered of cold Lavi drapped a piece of cloth around his shoulders. "You did well, Allen. Get some dry clothes, we'll meet in the dining hall after that. You must be starving."

Allen smiled at the prospect of food. He got up slowly and forced his feet to carry him to his room, where he would be able to put on his exorcist uniform again.

* * *

Half an hour later everyone had gathered in the dining hall. Allen was the last to arrive. When he came in he noticed that the room was profusely decorated. Lenalee was smiling and welcomed him back.

Lavi raised his voice above the others when he saw everyone had come. "It didn't go as planned. It was chaotic and the script seemed to have been for nothing, but it went well anyway! The public loved it. The play was a success. Now it's time to celebrate!"

They shouted in agreement.

Allen immediately walked to the table with food and got himself a bunch of it. For the first half an hour he had no idea what others were doing because he was just stuffing himself because he was so hungry after all the problems of the play. After that he started to look around and found out everyone was enjoying themselves a lot.

Two hours went by until someone turned on music and people began to dance. Lenalee and Lavi soon joined in. After a few songs the girl turned around. "Come on, Allen, why don't you come and dance too?"

Allen pulled the last dango of a stick and put it away. "I don't know," he answered reluctantly.

"Come on, Allen." Lenalee smiled and grabbed his hands, then she started dancing pulling him along. He blushed and thought it was even more embarrassing to let Lenalee do all the dancing, so he imitated her movements until he found out it was fun after all. Lavi showed them some unusual movements he had memorized of other parts of the world and they laughed about it.

But it wasn't enough for the female exorcist. After some time she invited Kanda, who had left as soon as the party had begun and now walked past the doorway incidentally.

He reacted with a "tsssk" but Lenalee ignored it. She took his hands and gave him the same treatment as Allen, although she used a slower dance. She told Kanda to take the lead who did it with a grumpy face. If it hadn't been Lenalee she probably would have been killed already.

Allen looked around, seeing his master seducing a female finder and Lavi trying some weird moves again. But just as he looked back at Lenalee and Kanda he felt himself lose balance. He got it back just in time but stood still after it. Something was wrong, he never lost balance without something to cause it. His sight blurred and the world began to spin. Then dark spots showed up in front of his eyes.

Lavi noticed that something was going on and walked over to his friend. "Allen, are you all right? You look pale."

Allen smiled faintly at him. "I'm fine. It's just…" He never got to finish his sentence as the floor disappeared underneath him again and he fell, but this time, he didn't remember hitting the ground.

"Allen!" Lavi caught him and on his shout the others turned around. A silence fell while some of them rushed over to the fainted exorcist.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he just went all pale, then collapsed."

A nurse rushed in and ordered Lavi to lay Allen on the ground so she could look at him. He did as he was told and took some distance so she had enough room to examine him. After a few minutes the news came as a huge relief. Nothing was wrong with him, he had just collapsed of exhaustion. He would be okay after a good rest." Then she looked around at the other people in the room. "You, carry him to his bed," she ordered Lavi. "The rest is going back to their rooms as well. The party is over. You look all tired, I don't want any more accidents to happen. If you want to celebrate, then do it tomorrow."

Nobody dared to disagree with the scary nurse and thus, although slowly, they all left to their rooms. Lavi picked up his friend and carried him to his bed.

Allen slept for hours after that, just like all of them. He dreamed of the performance that should have been, but unlike their real play, it didn't get applause at all.


End file.
